


Cold Hands

by Orpheus_I_Dont_Feel_So_Good



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Apologies, Basically, Cold, Cuddles, Dramatic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fluff, M/M, i really dont know how to tag, oh wow thats a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orpheus_I_Dont_Feel_So_Good/pseuds/Orpheus_I_Dont_Feel_So_Good
Summary: Janus is, or rather was, cold. Apologies and banter ensue.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Cold Hands

Janus was _cold._

Bone-deep, teeth chatteringly, terribly _cold_.

It wasn’t like he could just _ask_ for them to change the temperature either. All the other sides wore layers that kept them warm. Patton wore a onesie 90% of the time, Virgil had his sweatshirts, Roman always wore his overdramatic prince costumes, and Logan- Well actually, Logan didn’t wear many layers ( _How the fuck is he not cold?)_. And sure, Janus _had_ layers he could wear but they were uncomfortable. 

Turns out, not to Janus’ surprise, stiff shirts and heavy capes and silk gloves didn’t always fare so well on the scales.

Plus, Roman controlled the temperature in the mindplace and you can’t just say to the guy who declared you his sworn enemy, _“Hey, you mind turning the temp up? I’m just a wee bit cold and currently can’t feel my toes. Also, sorry for manipulating you and calling you the evil twin. Oops.”_

It also certainly didn’t help that his body decided that giving him snake scales and an eye with a slitted pupil wasn’t extravagant enough, and added cold bloodedness onto his whole snake-core look he had going on.

_That_ is how Janus found himself curled up underneath four fluffy blankets in the mindplace’s living room.

“Janus? Kiddo? Watcha doing there?” A very amused Patton asked as he exited the kitchen.

“‘m cold.” Janus mumbled, peeking his head out of his mountain of blankets, shivering as his hair left the warmth of the mound.

“What? I can’t hear you under all that!” Patton said, moving into Janus’ very limited view.

Janus peaked his head out further from the blankets to say, “Cold,” Before he retreated back into the blanket nest.

“You know, you can just ask Roman to raise the temp? I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“Yes he will,” He grumbled.

“I promise, kiddo, he really won’t!” 

Knowing that there was no use arguing with Patton over whether Roman would mind or not (He thought the best of all of them, bless his heart.) Janus decided to argue a different point, “But to ask I have to get up from the warmth.”

“Well, that certainly wouldn’t be good!” Patton laughed, “I’ll go ask him for you.”

“Thanks.” Janus murmured, moving the blankets to cover his head again.

It wasn’t long until the temperature in the room considerably raised, allowing Janus to stop shivering. While it certainly wouldn’t be comfortable, it was warm enough for him to leave his blankets without losing feeling in his fingers. Janus, however, was still quite content sitting underneath his blankets and most likely would be until Patton called for dinner and he had to-

“Janus?” Roman’s voice interrupted Janus’ thoughts. He opted to stay silent, hoping that Roman would just choose to leave when he noticed that Janus was not in the mod to speak to him. They still hadn’t spoken or apologized over what had occurred after his name reveal, and Janus wasn’t in the mood to ruin his day by trying to talk over what had happened.

“Janus?” Roman called again, this time sounding much closer. Janus stayed silent. 

“Hmm, this is a rather odd looking pile of blankets that certainly _nobody_ is under. Logan would probably tell me I should _pick them up_ _and put them in the washing machine_.” Roman said, making it obvious that he knew where Janus was. 

Janus’ eyes widened as he felt Roman’s arms begin to lift the bottom of the blankets along with Janus. “Okay! Okay! I give up!” Janus exclaimed as he began to clear the blankets from around his head. “Put me down, you buffoon!” Janus said as he tried to wiggle himself out of Roman’s arms.

“That’s weird! I could’ve sworn this pile of laundry just shouted at me!” Roman said, smiling and _still not putting him down_.

“Roman!” Janus said, as they began to get closer to the laundry closet.

“Janus!” Roman said, feigning surprise, “How did you get there?”

“You know how I got here, now put me down you disney prince reject!” Roman gasped and dropped Janus to the floor with a thump.

“You wound me!” He continued to joke.

“God, you’re so dramatic. What do you want?” Janus asked.

Roman’s face immediately solemned, “You know, I don’t hate you.”

“What?”

“You’ve been avoiding me for the last two weeks, and Patton said it was because you probably thought I hated you. That, or you hated me, but I’m trying to be more humble so I went with the first case.” Roman rambled.

“You should though.” Janus argued.

“But I don’t.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Yeah, well,” Roman laughed, “That’s the thing about creativity. It’s not supposed to make sense.”

“Oh.” Janus said as he began to readjust himself on the floor. “I don’t hate you either.”

They both remained in an awkward silence until Roman said, “I’m sorry.”

Few things are able to surprise Janus (he did live with Remus for most of his life after all) however, those 2 words were one of the most startling things Janus could’ve heard. Sure, Roman laughing at his name hurt, but it was nothing compared to what he had said to Roman. Plus, Roman was like that with everyone. Always teasing and poking and making fun.

“There’s no need. We both got even, it’s over.”

“Just like that?” Roman asked, this time not feigning his surprise.

“Just like that. You made fun of me, I made fun of you. We’re good.” Janus said, waving Roman off.

“Well then,” Roman began, a smirk growing on his face as he noticed that goose bumps had begun to appear on Janus’ arms, “I think I should actually put these blankets back where I found them. I doubt whoever they belong to will be happy to find them blocking the hall.” He held out a hand to help Janus up from off the ground which Janus took willingly.

And so what if he didn’t let go until he had helped bury Janus in blankets again, because no matter how long it took, Roman was willing to hold his hand until it warmed again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get better at posting things on ao3 instead of just keeping them on tumblr.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome as I'm always looking to improve! (even just a keysmash can make my day.)
> 
> Come shout at me on tumblr: @braincell-storage-pit


End file.
